Usah Kau Lara Sendiri
by aicchan
Summary: Aku berjalan ke sampingnya dan meletakkan tanganku di bahunya. Tak bisa merangkaikan kata yang tepat, aku hanya diam, berharap agar Defteros mengerti, bahwa dia tak harus menanggung semua beban ini sendiri. -Dipersembahkan sebagai entry Infantrum Challenge : Cinta Musik Indonesia - aRaRaNcHa


Mendung merayap di langit Sanctuary sore ini, diiringi titik hujan yang perlahan jatuh membasahi permukaan bumi. Dua belas kuil utama tampak sepi meski para penghuninya tetap berjaga. Aries hingga Pisces, yang terasa hanyalah kemuraman yang tak bisa dituang dalam rangkaian kata.

Dalam kegelapan dan kesunyian kuil Virgo, aku masih merasakan gema emosi yang sama dengan yang aku rasakan tujuh hari yang lalu.

_"Apa yang terjadi?"_

_"Kenapa?"_

Jawabannya tak akan pernah mereka dapat, karena aku telah bersumpah bahwa itu adalah rahasia yang akan kubawa sampai mati. Rahasia kelam tentang kegelapan yang telah menghancurkan hidup seseorang yang dulu kukenal sebagai dia yang memiliki _cosmo_ paling hangat di Sanctuary ini.

oxoxoxo

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

**Saint Seiya The Lost Canvas** © Teshirogi Shiori

**Usah Kau Lara Sendiri **© aicchan

Dipersembahkan sebagai entry _Infantrum Challenge_ :

**Cinta Musik Indonesia** © **aRaRaNcHa**

Song by **: Ruth Sahanaya feat. Katon Bagaskara**

**FRIENDSHIP**

**Defteros - Asmita**

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

oxoxoxo

"Kau ingin minta izin keluar Sanctuary, Asmita?" sang _Pope_ bertanya padaku dari kursi jabatannya, "Kalau boleh kutahu, untuk urusan apa? Kurasa tak ada misi untukmu."

"Saya… ingin pergi ke gunung Kanon."

Ada reaksi dari sang _Pope_, agaknya dia mengerti apa yang kumaksud, "Baiklah, Asmita. Tiga hari… setelah itu kau harus kembali. Sanctuary membutuhkanmu."

Aku menganggukkan kepala sekali lalu beranjak meninggalkan ruang yang biasa digunakan saat kedua belas _Gold Saint_ berkumpul untuk membahas misi yang datang. Hujan masih turun perlahan, dengan lembut membasahi segala yang ada di Sanctuary. Anak tangga batu, kuil-kuil, rerumputan, para hewan kecil yang mencoba mencari tempat berlindung.

Langkahku terhenti di kuil Sagittarius. Bukan tanpa alasan. Aku berhenti karena merasakan _cosmo_ sang penjaga kuil itu ada di depanku. Sisyphus. Dalam kegelapan ini, bisa kulihat embun menghalangi pancaran wajahnya. Tak terbiasa kudapati ia terdiam mendura seperti ini.

Sisyphus yang kukenal adalah dia yang selalu tersenyum lembut. Kapanpun. Dia yang begitu setia, dia yang begitu dihormati, dikasihi. Walau aku tahu, dibalik segala kesempurnaan itu, Sisyphus pun menyimpan luka dalam dirinya, kelemahan yang enggan dia tunjukkan pada siapapun. Terkadang semua itu membuatku bertanya apa gerangan bergemuruh di ruang benaknya. Sekilas terasa sorot matanya memandangku, ingin berbagi cerita, namun niatan itu tertelan kembali tanpa sempat diutarakan.

"Kau ada misi, Asmita?" tanyanya tetap dengan suara lembut yang berwibawa, membuatku sedikit kesulitan menangkap emosi di sana.

"Tidak," jawabku pelan, "hanya urusan pribadi."

Sisyphus tak lagi berkata, membiarkanku beranjak menjauh darinya.

Aku pun meninggalkan kuil Sagittarius dan terus melangkah tanpa menghiraukan para penjaga kuil yang lain. Sampai di Aries, aku tak berhenti meski aku tahu Shion ada disana dan hendak menanyakan sesuatu padaku. Sampai saat aku beberapa langkah di depan kuil Aries, barulah Shion bersuara.

"Asmita…" hanya itu yang sempat terucap, kata selanjutnya tak sempat terucap karena Shion mengerti bahwa dia tak akan mendapat jawaban apa-apa dariku. Merasa percuma tetap berdiri diam, aku pun kembali melangkah menuruni sisa anak tangga kuil pertama Sanctuary ini hingga akhirnya aku benar-benar meninggakan wilayah Sanctuary yang berisi bangunan-bangunan yang sudah berusia ratusan, bahkan ribuan tahun itu.

.

Ombak pecah menghantam badan kapal yang berlayar tenang di lautan bersama angin yang berhembus membawa aroma garam yang menusuk. Samar suara camar terdengar, pertanda kalau daratan sudah dekat. Aku beranjak ke geladak kapal yang telah siap untuk merapat ke dermaga. Begitu kapal telah bersandar di pelabuhan, para penumpang turun dengan teratur dengan membawa barang mereka. Aku sendiri turun dari kapal tanpa hambatan berarti, kecuali beberapa buruh dermaga berbadan besar yang berjalan tanpa melihan kanan kiri ditambah dengan pandangan orang-orang padaku. Ini salah satu alasan kenapa aku enggan meninggalkan Sanctuary, karena bagi penduduk awam macam mereka, melihat sosok seorang _Gold Saint_ itu adalah sesuatu yang langka, sehingga membuat mereka tak kuasa menahan diri untuk terus memandang.

Setidaknya kebutaan tak harus membuatku memandang langsung wajah penasaran mereka meski tetap saja terasa tak nyaman menjadi pusat perhatian seperti ini. Sengaja ku percepat langkahku meninggalkan area pelabuhan, lalu begitu saja melewati kota kecil di sana dan langsung masuk ke area hutan lebat yang sangat luas, mengelilingi satu bentuk kokoh tinggi menjulang dari gunung api yang sangat ditakuti sejak dulu. Itulah gunung Kanon, tujuan dari perjalananku kali ini.

Di langkah pertamaku masuk dalam hutan, mendadak terasa sebuah aliran _cosmo_ yang kuat dan mengintimidasi. Aku membakar sedikit _cosmo_ milikku agar dia yang ada jauh di sana mengetahui siapa yang masuk dalam wilayahnya. Baru kuayun lagi kakiku begitu _cosmo_ di sana mereda, memberi izin padaku untuk masuk.

Gesekan daun yang menari tertiup angin menimbulkan harmoni sempurna dengan suara hewan-hewan yang hidup dalam rimba raya ini, bebas, tak terkurung oleh apapun. Jalan setapak buatan manusia berakhir di kaki gunung berapi aktif itu. Menyisakan bebatuan dan tanjakan alami yang tak akan bisa ditempuh oleh orang biasa. Namun medan seperti itu bukan masalah untukku, tanpa kesulitan, aku bisa mencapai puncak gunung itu dalam waktu singkat. Dari tempatku berdiri, aku bisa mengetahui bahwa di dalam kawah berisi lava membara itu ada sesosok pria yang berdiri seolah tak merasakan panas menyiksa disana.

"Apa yang membuatku mendapat kehormatan dikunjungi olehmu, Virgo Asmita?"

Suara beratnya menyapa indera pendengaranku, masih terselip duka dari nada dingin itu. Aku pun turun ke bagian dalam kawah itu, berhenti tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri. Defteros, sosok yang menghilang dari Sanctuary sepekan lalu.

"Aku… hanya ingin tahu apa kabarmu."

Defteros mendengus, "Tak berharap akan ada pesta meriah disini, kan?"

Aku terdiam, tak tahu harus bagaimana. Sejujurnya, aku sendiri tak tahu kenapa aku mau repot datang kemari. Khawatir kah? Atau hanya sekedar ingin tahu? Tapi kenapa? Seingatku aku tak memiliki hubungan dengan para Gemini sebelum ini.

Kurasakan Defteros beralih dari tempatnya berdiri, berjalan makin masuk ke dalam kawah. Tanpa bersuara, aku mengikutinya. Hawa panas membakar di sini tak begitu menggangguku. Berkat lindungan _Gold Cloth_ dan juga _cosmo_-ku sendiri. Kemudian Defteros duduk di salah satu batu yang terdekat dengan kolam lava yang menggelegak. Sekuat apapun dia menahan, dari jarak sedekat ini, aku bisa merasakan kesedihan yang begitu kental menguasainya.

Kulangkahkan kaki mendekatinya, ada yang mendorongku untuk dekat dengannya. Entah apa itu. Yang pasti aku hanya ingin dia tahu bahwa dia tak sendiri. Aku ingin dia tahu aku ada di sini, disaat dia merasa bahwa jalinan kawan beranjak menjauh.

"Kenapa kau datang?" tanyanya, kini dengan suara lirih.

"… Aku… mencemaskanmu."

Defteros menoleh ke arahku, mendengus pelan, "Hah! Seorang Virgo bisa merasa cemas juga? Ku rasa dunia akan berputar ke arah sebaliknya."

Aku berjalan ke sampingnya dan meletakkan tanganku di bahunya. Tak bisa merangkaikan kata yang tepat, aku hanya diam, berharap agar Defteros mengerti, bahwa dia tak harus menanggung semua beban ini sendiri, dia bisa membaginya padaku, meski hanya sedikit. Agar dia bisa kembali tegar menjalani hidup yang tak menentu ini. Biarpun di depan samar cahya kecil untuk memandu, dia tak akan kehilangan arah menghadapinya.

"Boleh aku ke makam Aspros?"

Defteros tak bereaksi untuk beberapa waktu. Tapi kemudian dia berdiri dan berjalan menjauh. Aku mengikutinya dalam diam, mengerti kalau kata tak berguna saat ini. Defteros berjalan menuju sebuah aliran lava yang tinggi. Kalau manusia biasa, bisa dipastikan saat ini sudah hancur tak bersisa akibat panasnya lava gunung ini, namun Defteros tanpa kesulitan melewati lava itu.

Akhirnya kami tiba di sebuah gua kecil, jalan masuknya tertutup aliran lava panas membuat tempat ini mustahil ditemukan orang biasa. Di sana aku bisa merasakan aliran _cosmo_ yang bercahaya, _Gold Cloth_ Gemini.

"Tak ada makam untuknya. Aku mengkremasi tubuhnya di dalam gunung ini. Bisa kubilang, gunung Kanon ini adalah makam untuknya."

Jadi begitu.

Pantas saja aura lava ini begitu pekat. Kesedihan, amarah, kekecewaan, semua melebur dalam panas yang tak terbendung. Aku mendekati _Gold Cloth_ Gemini dan menyentuh zirah emas itu, "Apa kau akan menggantikan posisinya sebagai _Gold Saint_ Gemini, Defteros?"

Tak ada jawaban darinya, tapi aku pun tak mau memaksa.

Akhirnya aku pun berpamitan untuk kembali ke Sanctuary. Tragedi Gemini ini memubatku semakin banyak berpikir, apakah manusia layak untuk dipertahankan? Apakah _Holy War_ yang akan terjadi bisa membawa perubahan? Untuk apa peperangan? Untuk apa kekuasaan? Di balik semua itu yang ada hanyalah rasa penyesalan.

Perlahan aku menuruni sisi gunung yang terjal dan berbatu. Sama sekali bukan tempat yang mungkin didiatangi manusia, apalagi dijadikan tempat tinggal. Angin berhembus cukup kencang, menyebar udara panas yang tak nyaman dan menerbangkan pasir-pasir.

Langkahku terhenti begitu aku merasa ada aliran _cosmo_ yang menyentuhku, bukan _cosmo_ yang mengintimidasi seperti yang tadi aku rasakan saat tiba di gunung ini. Aku berbalik dan menengadahkan kwpalaku, 'memandang' ke arah asal _cosmo_ itu dan aku tahu, Defteros berdiri di sana.

"Aku menunggumu, di medan pertempuran. Aku tahu kau akan kembali. Aku tahu itu."

_Cosmo_ di sekelilingku sedikit melembut, Defteros tengah tersenyum, "sekarang kau jadi peramal, eh, Asmita?"

Aku merasakan kedua otot pipiku tertarik pelan, tanpa perintah dari otak, aku tersenyum.

Angin kembali berhembus, tapi kali ini panasnya tak terasa. Kemudian aku pun melanjutkan langkahku yang tertunda untuk pulang ke Sanctuary. Pulang dan menunggu tiba waktunya sampai aku menemukan tujuan kehidupan ini. Menunggu sampai tiba waktunya untukku memilih.

"Asmita."

Aku kembali berhenti, tapi tak menoleh. Suara itu langsung menggema dalam batinku.

"Terima kasih."

Senyum kembali mengembang di wajahku. Tanpa membalas, aku pun melangkah semakin jauh meninggalkan gunung Kanon. Ada satu harapan terselip dalam hati kecilku agar kelak, aku masih diberi kesempatan untuk melihatnya, melihat Defteros, mengenakan _Gold Cloth_ Gemini karena aku tahu, _Gold Cloth_ itu telah memilih Defteros sebagai pemiliknya yang sah.

Semoga harapan ini bisa terkabul di suatu saat nanti.

oxoxoxo

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

**THE END**

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

oxoxoxo

AKHIRNYA BERHASIL DISELESAIKAN!

Well yeah… mohon maaf dengan segala ke-OOCan dan keabsurdan tingkat dewata Olympus ini *disamber petir Zeus*

aRaRaNcHa-san… semoga bisa diterima #menggelinding


End file.
